


Should Be Mine

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Prompt 17 of kinktober- Jealousy!______________Tony was constantly hitting on Peter. And no one seemed to think any different of it. The kid was eighteen now, legally able to consent to anything. And he obviously loved the attention.Oh, and Bucky hated it. He hated it more than anything.





	Should Be Mine

It started as most things did, flirty comments, lingering touches, more eye contact than necessary. 

Tony was constantly hitting on Peter. And no one seemed to think any different of it. The kid was eighteen now, legally able to consent to anything. And he obviously loved the attention. 

Oh, and Bucky hated it. He hated it more than anything. 

He wanted to be on the receiving end of those lip-biting glances. Or the eyelashes batting as the young man giggled after a seemingly funny comment. He wanted to be the one that Peter went to during a tower movie night. He wanted to cuddle up with the boy as they watched their movie, just thinking about how deliciously domestic it was. 

But no. He only wanted Stark. Because, as in every other case, Stark got to have what everyone else wanted. Or who, in this case. 

This pathetic crush had gone on for a few months, and in that time, Tony and Peter announced their official relationship. Lovely. Bucky couldn't stand it. 

He didn't like hearing words that came out of Peter's mouth that should have been said to him instead. 

But the last straw was when he accidentally walked in on them. 

Of course, it wasn't really walking in. Because they were on the couch, there for everyone to see. Even though no one had been supposed to be home. Bucky got back early. 

But nonetheless, what he found filled him with a jealousy that he had never felt before. 

Stark, sat on the couch with a drink in his hands with a completely naked Peter between his legs. The boy was working hard, slurping on Tony's cock like his life depended on it. 

They didn't notice Bucky at first, being too involved in their activities. Then he cleared his throat, a clearly pissed off expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I thought Natasha made a rule that bedroom things were kept in the bedroom."

Peter shot up quickly, red faced and trying to cover himself. "Oh-Oh my god. I'm so sorry, we didn't think anyone would be ba-"

Tony cut him off. "Something this perfect? I couldn't just keep it in our room. Everyone deserves to see how good he is for me, isn't that right, honey?"

Peter kept his gaze on the floor. He was now wrapped in a thick blanket, but there was an obvious tenting in the front of it. Like Bucky wouldn't see. 

"Okay. Great. I'm going to go to my room and act like this never happened," Bucky mumbled. As though he would ever be able to forget it. He really just needed to get off first. His pants felt a little tight. 

Tony grinned slyly. "Or you're welcome to join us."

Bucky scoffed, already walking to his room. "Stark? Shut the hell up." He slammed the door behind him. 

The images were burned into his brain. But instead of Tony, he pictured himself. 

It was barely a fix, but it helped him take the edge off enough to process how fucked he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke !


End file.
